Savior
by CrimsonAndAureus
Summary: Akashi finds an injured hybrid and decides to help him on a whim, not knowing that it would change his life. AkaKuro. AU.


Hello! Aureus here and this was written by only me but Crimson helped me out as well since there needed to be changes, I hope that you guys like this.

Edited by AokazuSei, thank you!

* * *

Akashi sighed as he looked up at the snowing sky, the pure white flakes landing on his crimson locks. His cardinal red eyes took note of the setting sun, and his steps became hurried, wanting nothing more than to go home where he could get warm.

White puffs left his mouth as he exhaled a sigh, his pale thin fingers going to his scarf to tighten it around his neck. A child and her pet hybrid walked past him, and his eyes looked at the half bird, half human mix with derision in his eyes.

Hybrids were the perfect combination of human and pets. With two forms, one being animal, usually a cat or dog for convenience, and the second more human; the animal ears and tail usually stayed. Of course there were hundreds of variations of depending on the animal species and hybrid breed. Originally, hybrids were used for sexual pleasure, but as the number of hybrids expanded across the world, people began demanding them as pets or companions as well.

Of course with such brilliance in front of them, the dirty details were forgotten, and they seemed to abandon their fascination for domesticated animals. With these new hybrids, who needs the normal pets? Especially now that hybrids were becoming cheaper and cheaper, to the point where almost any household could afford one, there have been an increase of strays on the streets, and unfortunately, hybrids euthanized from the overcrowded pounds.

Akashi shook his head and continued on his way. Everything would have gone as planned, going home and sitting by the fireplace with a warm cup of cocoa, until he saw red in the snow. It was blatant trail of blood which fading off into a dark alley.

He felt compelled to ignore it. Unnecessary trouble was not something he participated in, a characteristic that often made him seem cold. However, even he wasn't so heartless to ignore the fact that someone was obviously very hurt, possibly dying.

With cautious steps, he walked to the mouth of the dirty alley, his red eyes staring around the darkness in hopes he could see the person without entering but no such luck. So with a small sigh, he took a couple of steps into the alley, ready to defend himself should he be attacked.

When nothing happened, he ventured a few more steps, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. There wasn't much in the alley, a few cardboard boxes and trashcans, nothing suspicious. He paused as he considered his next actions as no person could be seen.

Perhaps the injured person had moved on and gotten assistance. With that thought, Akashi turned around and was intent on moving along when he saw a flash of movement by the pile of cardboard boxes.

With a small frown, he walked over to the pile and crouched down, his hand delicately moving one of the boxes away. There was a hiss, and Akashi barely managed to avoid a claw from scratching him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Akashi muttered, though his words were probably inarticulate sounds to the feline. He tilted his head in an attempt to get a better look, glowing eyes staring back at him. They were a beautiful blue color, narrowed defensively as if warning him to go away.

They watched his every move, growling noises emitted from deep within its hiding spot. Akashi was slightly conflicted, compelled to leave it alone as it obviously did not wish to be disturbed, but the spots of blood he had found in the snow made him uneasy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Akashi said, but all he received was a hiss for his effort. With a weary sigh, Akashi stood up and walked out of the alley. His eyes scanned the shops before landing on a store that sold various seafood.

He entered the shop and quickly purchased a paper plate with a nice looking fish. With that done, he re-entered the alley, the cat hissing at him in a greeting. He placed the fish a few feet away from the hiding spot so the cat could see the fish but would need to leave its dark makeshift cave in order to get at it.

Taking several steps back before crouching, his eyes trained on the hiding spot. He knew that cat probably suspected that he hadn't left, but he also knew that if it was a stray, it must be pretty hungry.

It took several long minutes for a pink nose to leave the hiding spot, delicately smelling the air before retreating. Akashi was patient though, and for that, he was rewarded minutes later.

A dirt covered paw was revealed, and then a head that immediately turned to look at him with mistrustful eyes. The cat froze and studied him with its eyes, but its nose kept twitching, smelling the fish. When Akashi didn't make a single move, the cat slowly left the hiding spot completely revealing its small thin body.

It was too dark, and its fur too dirty to make out any wounds, but it carried itself gingerly and limped slightly, taking great pains to hide it. It sniffed the fish suspiciously, its eyes never leaving Akashi's before it decided that the fish was safe.

It took small measured bites, never lowering its guard once. Once, Akashi shifted a bit to get comfortable, and the cat flinched, ready to run for cover once more. When Akashi didn't move again the cat stared at him for a moment before it resumed eating the fish.

It was at the point that Akashi had to wonder if it was indeed a cat or a hybrid. Eyes that watched him with calculation, it wasn't normally seen in cats, making him suspicious. However, hybrid or cat, it was still obviously injured, and Akashi decided to indulge his curiosity.

"I have more food at my home." Akashi said, and the cat paused, its head tilting as its eccentric eyes narrowed. "It's supposed to snow for a week, do you really wish to spend it out here?"

The cat meowed, although Akashi had no idea what sort of reply he was given. The cat seemed to have enough of him for he picked up the rest of the fish in its mouth and returned to its makeshift shelter.

Akashi sighed in resignation, standing up once more. He had tried to help, and it seemed it had been refused. He wasn't about to persist if his presence was unwanted.

So he went home as he had originally planned, and within the hour, he was wearing warm clothing and sat by the roaring fire with a cup of cocoa in one hand and a light novel in the other; the ideal pastime for a cold winter night.

However, as his ruby eyes slid to the dark snowy night outside, his thoughts went back to the cat. He was almost certain it was a hybrid. Those eyes had been filled with too much intelligence for it to be a normal cat.

He pondered if it would even survive the night with its injuries. Its fur had looked thick from what Akashi had seen, but he wasn't sure if that would be enough for it to survive such bitter coldness.

Akashi shook his head and went back to his novel, but even as his eyes scanned the lines, he couldn't properly focus on the words. With a sigh, he put the novel down on the glass coffee table and stared into the fire, but the red flames only served to remind him of the red blood on the pristine white snow.

With an aggravated sigh, he finally gave up and stood up. His mind would not give him any respite until he helped the cat that plagued his mind, and so, he went back to his room and changed into warmer clothing.

He wrapped a warm scarf around himself, and then, after some consideration, he pocketed a wide thick scarf should he need it. With that done, he slipped on his thick winter jacket and stepped into the cold. It was dark, the streets lit up with dull yellow streetlamps, and the full moon was high up in the sky.

Akashi shivered as he trudged through the snow back to that alley. He didn't even know if it would still be there after a human had trespassed, but it was worth a try if it would sooth his mind.

The alley was darker than ever, to the point where it was fairly close to pit black, and for his own safety, he waited for his eyes to adjust. As he finally ventured deeper, he noted that nothing seemed unchanged, although that meant little to him.

He made his way to the snow covered cardboard boxes that would offer no warmth for the creature should it still be there. No hisses or growls greeted him, and Akashi reached forward with a gloved hand, cautious of any potential attacks, but there was no movement.

So, with the suspicion that the cat had moved on, he began to take apart the pile. He tried to be careful, so that it didn't collapse, and his pains were rewarded when a dark shape of the cat was revealed. It was curled into a tight ball, and even with the noises that he had made, it hadn't roused.

He took off the gloves before he gingerly touched the cat to make sure it was still alive. He felt a twinge of relief when he felt its chest moving, breathing in slow puffs, and carefully picked it up.

He pulled out the scarf he had brought with him and wrapped it around the cat in an attempt to help warm it up. Next, he brought the bundle underneath his jacket, close to his body, so his body heat would further serve to give it warmth.

Akashi stood up and hurried on home, his steps borderline running in his rush. White puffs of fog left his mouth as he lightly panted, though he did his best not to jostle the bundle he carried lest he further hurt it.

When he finally made it home, he kicked off his snow covered boots and carefully slid the cat from under his coat. He took off the coat altogether and carried the bundle to the fireplace where he carefully unwrapped it.

The cat's long fur was obviously meant to be a beautiful teal, but with the blood and mud that marred its coat, he sighed. He was unable to get a good look at its wounds, the dirt and long fur concealing everything.

Akashi remembered reading that if touched in a certain way, hybrids automatically changed into humans. He wracked his mind for the information before remembering what the passage had said.

His hands ran through the cats' fur to its collarbone, feeling the cold skin under his fingertips. He came upon a small protrusion and he pressed it gently. The small cat immediately convulsed and began to change shape rather quickly.

Soon, a small naked lithe body lay before him. He was unnaturally pale, although some color was gradually returning. He had cuts all over his body as well, accompanied by numerous scars, and dirty sky colored hair, just like his fur.

Akashi sighed a little before he stood up and walked over to his bathroom. There, he got a wet rag and the medical kit before returning to the hybrid's side. For the next hour, he gently washed the dirty body before him, mopping up the dried blood and mud with the rag. It was a painstaking task for he took his time, not wanting to hurt the male any further.

He also cleaned his hair, revealing just how beautiful the blue was under the mud. Not once did the hybrid stir, making Akashi wonder just how dire the situation was. He lightly ran the rag across the boy's face, taking note of his gaunt cheeks and the dark marks under his eyes.

He shook his head lightly before he began to tend to the numerous wounds that scarred his otherwise beautiful body. The male was now warm, thanks to the fire, and Akashi hoped that perhaps the change of temperature would rouse the cat.

However, that would also open up more problems. He didn't know how the volatile hybrid would react once he woke up. Just because he had been given help, didn't mean the hybrid would be grateful.

Still, for now, at least he would have a warm place to stay.

Akashi sighed a little as he picked up the light body in his arms, carrying him to his guestroom. He gently tucked the bandaged hybrid into the bed, making sure the blanket was snug around him.

He watched him for a little while, noting how he looked...beautiful, almost feminine, now that he was clean. Nothing like how a stray would look. It made him ponder why he was even cast out in the streets in the first place, but he supposed it mattered little.

With a little bit of reluctance, Akashi left the room and entered his own, tired from the long day. It was a bit weird, knowing that someone else was residing in his home after several years of solitude, but he just shrugged it off and went on with his nightly routine.

He took a quick shower, changed into his nightly clothing and went to his room for the night. He got some paperwork done as well, which had begun to pile up. As the CEO of his family company, soon to be president once his father stepped down, he was still learning the ropes. However, it was obvious that he was a fast learner and would have no problems taking over once the time came.

As he worked, he listened for any noises that would alert him whether his guest decided to awaken, but it remained quiet for the rest of the night.

When it neared 11, he put away his work and went to bed, feeling exhausted. As he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts remained on the hybrid. Questions plagued his mind, and even he had to ponder his uncharacteristic decision.

He supposed he would have to chalk it up to a whim and guilt. Others wouldn't have spent much time thinking about nursing an injured animal. It also begged the question as to what he would do once the cat was better. Would he keep him as his own, be an owner of a hybrid? Or perhaps take him to a shelter?

Well, the hybrid wouldn't be better for a while, his wounds in horrible shape, so Akashi had time to figure it out in the meantime. If, the hybrid didn't run away first, which was a distinct possibility.

Akashi let out a soft weary sigh and cleared his thoughts, intent on getting some sleep. It took a long while, but he eventually succumbed to slumber.

The next morning, Akashi woke up quite early, the sun just rising. His blank gaze watching the room slowly turn into a golden hue as sunlight began filtering in. He stayed in bed for another hour, not quite ready to face the day, his thoughts wandering to yesterday.

Eventually, Akashi got out of bed and went about his morning routine of freshening up in the bathroom and dressing up for the day with slow, almost sluggish movements. With a yawn, he eventually left the room and walked over to the guest room, in which the male was staying, and noted that he was still sleeping.

With quiet footsteps, Akashi passed the room and walked to his kitchen to make himself a nice warm cup of coffee and breakfast for the two of them. Although, in the end, Akashi had to look up what sort of diet a hybrid had just to make sure he didn't make the hybrid sick.

Luckily, hybrids had the same diet as humans, so with that in mind, Akashi made the hybrid a light porridge with a side of fish. The cat hadn't come down by the time Akashi finished cooking, so he placed everything on a tray and carried it to the guestroom.

Curiously enough, just before he reached the room he heard a scurrying sound, and once he entered the room, the male was nowhere to be seen. Akashi frowned as he placed the tray up on a dresser and looked around, his eyes first looking at the window. However, it was still closed, meaning the male hadn't left.

Another sigh left Akashi's lips, and he began looking around, knowing that the tealhead was still in the room. His eyes fell to the bed before he slowly lowered his body, peering under it, his eyes meeting glowing cerulean orbs.

"There you are." Akashi muttered, and he sighed once again when he saw the teal head had changed back into his cat form, leaving the bandages amok under the bed due to his body change. "You really shouldn't move around a lot. You'll aggravate your wounds."

All Akashi got for his concern was a loud hiss and a puffed out tail wagging in agitation. Akashi slightly frowned before he stood up and retrieved the tray, placing it on the ground by the bed, so the cat could see it.

"I'll be back later to get the tray. You may leave if you want, but as I mentioned yesterday, it will be snowing all week. With your injuries, I'm not sure you'll last for very long." Akashi said to the cat who didn't hiss at him this time. "You may stay here as long as you wish as you recover."

With those words said, Akashi left the room, leaving the cat to his own devices. Instead, he went back to his paperwork, every so often pausing and listening but hearing nothing; it was impossible to ascertain what the cat was up to or if it had left.

Hours trickled by before Akashi stretched and yawned, hearing his joints cracking with his movements. He stood up and left his room, stopping by the guestroom to collect the tray of dishes.

However, much to his surprise, both the tray and dishes were gone, and the bed was made when before, it had been rumpled. Akashi frowned and checked under the bed, but the cat was nowhere to be found.

Akashi assumed that the cat had left, but that didn't explain where the dishes had gone. Sighing to himself and a frown on his face, Akashi left the room and walked to the kitchen, pausing when he saw that the missing dishes were on the drying rack.

With close inspection, each bowl was perfectly washed, although Akashi wondered how the cat had achieved that without him hearing. With a small hum, Akashi checked his surroundings, but the cat was nowhere to be seen, so it was possible that this had been his way of paying back his hospitality before leaving.

Still, uncertain, Akashi made lunch for two just in case the cat had simply chosen another hiding spot. He kept to fish though, taking in the male's feline side, making a simple fish broth soup for the cat.

As he had before, he left the dish in the guestroom before retreating to his own room to eat and work at the same time. Once he entered the room to clean his dishes, once more he discovered that the dishes he had left out for the cat were cleaned, meaning he was still around.

The rest of the day, in fact, for the next couple of days, nothing changed. Akashi never saw the cat, but he continued to make him meals between his work. He wasn't sure if the hybrid ever slept in the bed, but it was always made every morning, and the dishes Akashi left for him were always cleaned.

The only curious thing that Akashi did notice was his house was cleaner. Like the fireplace that Akashi sometimes sat by when reading a novel was cleaned, the shelves were dust free, and the windows that had gotten spotty over the years were now pristine.

Then, on the third day, Akashi woke up to breakfast already being made. It was a simple egg omelet and bacon meal, but it still had him staring at the innocent plate in surprise. He had been living alone for years, even when he was a teen, so it was a bit of a shock that someone had actually gone through the trouble of cooking for him.

"Thank you." Akashi said to the empty room, not expecting nor receiving a reply. The food tasted better than he had expected; though Akashi had to wonder if it was due to skill, or the fact that someone else had made it for him.

It was the start of a new routine because after that both lunch and dinner were made. Akashi never actually heard the meals being made, but he did smell the food cooking. He supposed he could see the male since he was busy cooking, but he respected his privacy, allowing the hybrid the chance to come to him instead.

His patience was rewarded but not until the fifth day of the male's stay.

Akashi almost didn't notice him at first, too enthralled by his book that he was reading by the fireplace. It was nightfall, late enough for Akashi to consider going to bed for the night.

That's when he heard an odd noise, a strange clacking sound that came from a nearby vase he had for decoration. It was a big vase that was made of white porcelain, decorated by a painted blue dragon.

Akashi stared at the vase, seeing it subtly move like something was in it, but just before he got up to look inside, a cat head popped out. Emotionless eyes looked around and fell on Akashi, before the head disappeared back into the vase.

At first, Akashi just continued sitting there in surprise, staring at the vase, before he had to cover his mouth to stop an amused chuckle from leaving his lips. Taking a moment to compose himself, Akashi resumed reading, although his ruby eyes continued to drift to the vase every so often.

He was contemplating leaving to give the cat space when the blue feline suddenly jumped out of the vase with enough grace that left the vase fairly still. He landed on his paws smoothly, and Akashi immediately looked the body over, seeing how the feline didn't hold himself like he was in pain.

Although he could be hiding it, but Akashi suspected that he was healing just fine, though he would have preferred a closer inspection. However, he chose to let the blue cat make the first move, shifting his eyes back to his book.

Still, he kept his senses trained on the feline, trying to gauge what he was doing without looking at him directly. Soon enough, the feline padded over by the fire, coincidentally right beside Akashi, and curled into a ball.

Akashi watched from the corner of his eyes as the feline feigned sleep, but intuition told him that the feline was gauging his reaction. If he would try to grab him or attack him in his supposed vulnerable state, his muscles no doubt prepared to get away. It was a test of trust of a sort, to see how safe he truly was.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I would have when you were unconscious that first night I had brought you here." Akashi voiced and the feline's eyes opened and looked at him, studying him. "Are your injuries healing fine?"

The feline tilted his head before he nodded his head in reply, and Akashi returned the nod with one of his own.

"Well, if you need anything you can take it." Akashi said with a small shrug before frowning and deciding to expand on that. "I mean, food or medical supplies. You are a guest, after all."

The feline continued to watch him for a long moment, distrust still evident in his eyes, but he eventually nodded his head. Silence reigned in the room as Akashi resumed reading his novel though his attention was still mostly on the feline beside him who had begun to groom himself thoroughly.

"If you wish, you can also use the shower if that's more to your liking." Akashi offered, and the feline nodded at him once more. "I'll supply you some of my clothing, though it might be a bit big on you."

This time he was rewarded with a meow, but Akashi couldn't be certain of its meaning. The feline didn't look offended, so Akashi assumed it was a noise of acknowledgement. It was strange, having someone to talk to even if he couldn't talk back.

He was so used to living alone; it was a bit odd to him but not entirely unwelcome. Perhaps once the feline moved on after he was healed, he would invest in a cat for himself to keep him company.

Eventually it got late, and Akashi closed his book and stood, ignoring how the feline looked at him with wary eyes.

"I'm going to bed. I hope you have a good night." Akashi said to the feline who meowed at him once more, not moving from his warm spot by the fire. Akashi gave him a small nod before he headed to bed, his mind on his encounter with his guest.

Before he went to sleep, he collected some of his clothes, the smallest he had, and put it in the guestroom. With a small yawn, Akashi went back to his room to get some sleep, pondering if the meeting between him and the hybrid would change anything.

* * *

That's the first chapter...Please tell me what you guys think and if I should continue!


End file.
